When Two Worlds Collide
by ArianTwilightMamma3
Summary: This is a story of love, hurt, friendship, acceptance and chance. Bella, is heartbroken and fears she will never love again. Edward Mason struggles to accept his true feelings and fight for what he truly needs, Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE **

Chapter 1

BPOV - Bella

The sea was beautiful blue, serene, calm and free, looking out of the window all I could see was miles and miles of clear blue ocean. I couldn't wait to be swimming in the sea and walking on the warm soft sand. It had been a crazy, spur of the moment decision to book a flight/hotel and take myself off to a place I had always dreamt of visiting. The excitement swirled around my stomach as I thought about my 3 week break in Paradise, Grand Bahamas was my chosen destination, reviews had said it was the most idyllic island in the world, the closest thing to heaven. I truly hoped this place could heal the pain, even if it was temporary, the last 5 weeks had been the hardest of my life and I needed to clear my head, free my soul, try to forget about the worst day of my life…

5 weeks previous

My life was perfect, fact! I was in love with my soul mate, my childhood sweetheart Jacob Black, things could not get any better. I was engaged to be married and the wedding plans had taken over everything. I was so excited with my impending wedding in June and couldn't believe how complete and happy I felt.

My closest friend and maid of honor Jessica had been helping me with the preparations and to be honest she had been amazing. Jess had been my best friend since high school and we had an amazing friendship, we shared everything together. The beautiful Fairmount Olympic Hotel in Seattle had been booked for the big day which was only 6 weeks away.

Jacob and I lived in a beautiful apartment in the heart of Seattle, he owned the apartment and had begged me to move in with him 3 years previously. At first, I was reluctant due to being just 21, but our love was so unbreakable I decided I wanted this. Twelve months after moving in together, he presented me with the most beautiful ring. He had taken me to Venice, the most romantic place in the world and asked me to be his wife.

Tears began to roll down my face and the pain in my heart ripped through me with a vengeance, the hurt, emptiness and hatred made me feel weak and I felt the need to hide away from the pain and the bitter sweet memories. Would I ever get over this? would I ever smile again? Would I ever breath again without feeling pain? My heart was shattered and broken and I believed it would never ever beat or love again. Once again my mind trailed back to the blackest day of my life, when my world fell apart in the space of 5 minutes. How can such a short moment rip apart a lifetime of love and happiness?

My best friend Jessica had been truly amazing with the wedding plans and I needed to show her how much I loved and appreciated her. It was a gloomy Friday evening in Olympia, Seattle and I had just finished work at 6pm. I had booked a table at our favourite Italian Restaurant for 7.30pm. I was headed to her apartment, I loved surprises, Jess was going to be instructed to put on her glad rags, a wonderful night ahead awaited us.

On the way to Jessica's my mobile beeped and a text appeared from my Jacob informing me that he was working late and he would be home about 10pm. He had a substantial Court case coming up and final preparations had to be done by Monday. I felt so much pride in what Jacob had achieved, he was an amazing lawyer and had certainly made a name for himself since he started Sharpiro & Freitas Law Firm 2 years ago. My heart swelled with pride as I thought about my future husband.

On the way to Jessica's apartment I picked up some flowers and chocolates for my amazing friend, she had been my rock since leaving school and I was so thankful to have her in my life. I reached her apartment block and made my way up the stairs, she lived on the second floor. I rang the bell and waited for her to answer, 2 minutes had passed and still no answer. I pressed the doorbell again, still no answer. I began to worry as I could hear music playing in the living area and her car was parked in the lot outside so I was sure she was at home. Luckily, I had my spare key in my purse as I had previously lived with Jess before Jacob and I moved in together. I grabbed the key from my purse and anxiously put the key into the keyhole, something didn't add up and I just wanted to make sure that my best friend was okay.

The door opened and I shouted Jess, I could hear noises from the bedroom and the Kings of Leon track Sex is on Fire was playing out loudly over the speakers. I made my way to the bedroom and gentle pushed the door open, it was slightly ajar. In that instant my world fell apart, horror and disbelief was all I could feel.. Jessica was naked and screaming out with pleasure, she was riding my future husband, my Jacob, my everything, he was naked too and driving into her with so much passion and intensity. I wanted to kill, I wanted to scream, but I was mute, the shock, the pain, it engulfed me and paralysis set in. I couldn't move, speak or hear I was utterly dumbfounded. How could this be happening? How could the two most important people in my life betray me? Jessica and Jacob scrambled for their clothes as they saw my mouth hanging open and the tears gush out of my eyes. I simply looked at both of them and ran away, I had nothing to say to them, I needed to escape this nightmare…I needed to run.

I headed back to my apartment which was a 10 minute walk away. I packed my clothes, personal belongings as quickly as I could, leaving my engagement ring on the kitchen table. I walked away from my life, my everything. My suitcase and I headed to a nearby hotel where I sat in the dark, unable to comprehend what had happened today, wanting to die.

3 weeks previous

After numerous screaming and hate filled phone calls to my beloved traitor Jacob, I was now fully informed that this affair had been going on for just over 2 months and that he was deeply sorry, but he was in love with Jessica and couldn't deny his feelings any longer. My heart had died when I heard those words, grief gripped my body and I collapsed on the floor, I never wanted to get up, I couldn't get up, the pain was too intense.

Jessica had climbed under her rock and not made contact with me, and the way I felt I was glad of this, I couldn't deal with the betrayal and the crushing deceit.

I needed to escape this somehow, I needed to get away from my work, my thoughts, the darkness, the pain. I contacted work and booked 4 weeks leave. In view of the circumstances they had been amazing and very understanding. I was damn good at my job and they knew it. My Boss, Rosie, had told me to take whatever time I needed, she affirmed the door would remain open for my return. I had worked as an estate agent for 4 years at Wright Runstad & Company, they were the best in Seattle, they only dealt with the elite. Rosie was a wonderful friend and I was so thankful for her reaction.

Grand Bahamas was my chosen destination, chosen by a pin, map and make-shift blindfold. My brain wasn't functioning and I couldn't think about where to go so I let fait decide, bizarrely, it was a place that I had always dreamed of visiting since I was a little girl.

I cleared my half of the savings from our joint bank account - the irony, the wedding money was paying for my dream vacation, a negative to come out of a positive..yeah right!

The seat belt signal and pilot speaking over the loud speaker brought me back to life and once again the hole in my heart returned and the pain made my whole body ache. I repeated over and over in my head "you deserve this break Bella, you must try and heal your heart" On May 6th 2010 me and my heart had made a pact. I had swore I would never ever let anybody into my heart ever again, it was an impossibility, I just couldn't and wouldn't ever love again.

As I sat on my lounger taking in the breathtaking views of the beautiful beaches of Grand Bahamas, something caught my eye. If front of me was the most pulchritudinous yacht, it sped across the water with ease and grace, it was eye-catching, classy and perfect. The body of the yacht was white and it's name was encrypted in beautiful gold writing across the side "Eclipse". I wondered who owned such a beautiful yacht, and dreamed one day that I would own one just like it. All alone, sailing the sea, without a care in the world. Oh a girl sure can dream hey? A huge smile appeared on my face, my first smile in 5 weeks, progress I hoped.

I was enjoying this holiday, the beach was exquisite, the staff and hotel was out of this world. My tummy woke me from my day dreams with a huge grumbling sound. I had not ate very well in 5 weeks. I had not felt the need to eat. This holiday had given me an appetite, maybe it was the swimming in the sea and the fact that the pain in my heart had been eased by this tranquil place.

I walked over to the restaurant and sat at a table, the waiter was over within a heartbeat and I ordered a large white wine and a mushroom ravioli. I ate my food which was truly delicious and decided to have another large glass of white wine. As I made my order, I looked over to my right and seen a man sitting alone too, his eyes were on me. He was grinning a crooked smile as our eyes met and I instantly flushed a deep red and reverted back to watching the ocean waves.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a chair being pulled and to my surprise the man from my right was sitting beside me. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Tanned and toned body, beautiful bronze messy hair, dazzling bright green eyes and a smile and jaw line that could seriously stop traffic. I once again blushed a deep shade of crimson as he spoke, "Hi, my name's Edward Cullen, it pained me to see a beautiful woman like you sitting alone, would you please share a bottle of wine with me?" I was very shocked and taken aback by how forward this beautiful man was, the word "cocky" came into my head but was suddenly melted away and replaced by "sex god", this man literally took my breath away. "Of course" I chocked out "that would be lovely".

We sat and chatted for almost 2 hours and I discovered that this man lived in Chicago, he visited here three times a year, he adored this place and he came here to unwind from his work. He worked in the movie industry but he didn't go into detail. Edward Cullen was his name, he was so handsome and the more I spoke to him the more I realized that he had to be the most beautiful man alive.

I was feeling a little tipsy and looked at my watch it was 4:30pm and I was booked in for a full body massage at 5pm. I excused myself and thanked Edward Cullen for the copious amounts of wine and headed back to my hotel room, reluctantly. The massage was amazing, but the wine had gone to my head and I decided an evening sleep was just what I needed. As I gazed at the ceiling whilst lying on my bed, the alluring Edward Cullen popped into my head, wow he was gorgeous, smart, so beyond my reach, his confidence and aura had impressed me so much.

I woke up feeling slightly disorientated, possibly due to the wine. I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower, the water eased my achy tired muscles and loosened the knot in my stomach. I had dreamt of them again, this was a regular occurrence, making loving, stealing kisses, having fun. I shook my head and aspired to shake vivid nightmare from my mind. My thoughts trailed back to Edward Cullen and our drink together today, he had made me smile and I really enjoyed his company today. I closed my eyes and told myself off…"Bella you promised, never ever trust anybody again, no matter how sexy or drop dead gorgeous they may be, focus".

I stepped out the shower and dried my hair into lose curls around my shoulder, the air conditioning felt so good against my naked skin, heavenly almost. I moved to the bedroom and decided to dress for the night, I had decided to have a few drinks at the hotel bar. I put on my black shorts and white sleeveless ruffled shirt and black pumps..perfect!

As I approached the hotel door I noticed a white envelope on the floor, I picked it up unsure what it was. I opened it with caution, beautiful writing was before me and the words read "Bella, I really enjoyed today, I would love the pleasure of your company tonight, I will be in the hotel bar from 8pm, the wine will be chilling, hope you can make it, love Edward x x" . The blood rushed to my brain and I felt dizzy "no…no…no" I couldn't do this, not now, not after everything that had happened over the past 5 weeks. I didn't want this, I promised my heart, even if it was just on a friendship level, I wasn't prepared to let anyone in now or ever. I needed space and time to heal.

I didn't go down that night and decided to wallow in my sorrows, I cried for almost 2 hours grieving my fiancé and my best friend. The anguish and pain engulfed me and I could barely breath again. My heart was once again numb and I rocked back and forth on the bed, letting the pain take over me, until I was so exhausted I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and was instantly greeted with burning eyeballs and a banging headache. The crying was so normal now, I felt at home when I cried. I was sure that I had shed a lifetime of tears in 5 weeks, when was the torrent of tears going to dry up? I contemplated if I would ever be whole again. I began to cogitate if Jacob or Jess had shed any tears, joy maybe, that I was gone and out of the picture. The hole hit my chest like a bullet and I yelped out in pain. I quickly came to my senses and told myself "Focus Bella, you can beat the darkness, be strong".

I quickly showered and slipped into my ice blue bikini and cream shorts, tied my hair in a huge bun and headed down to the hotel pool to have breakfast. A pang of guilt gripped me and I remembered Edward, I truly hoping I had not upset him too much last night. I crossed my fingers and prayed that I wouldn't see him today.

I ate my breakfast and headed to the beach for a early morning swim. I set my towel down and headed towards the clear blue water that was inviting me in, it was so tranquil and beautiful. Oh how I would have loved to be sharing this heavenly place with my Jacob, splinters of pain hit my heart and I jumped into the clear blue water, hoping the warm sea would melt away the pain. I swam for an age and let the warm sun ease my pain, the heat on my face felt amazing and I could have stayed here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Chapter 2

Oh I loved this place, adored this place, it was the most heavenly place on earth, Grand Bahamas was were I wanted to be always. I had come here for 3 weeks to escape my hectic life. At 30, I was one of the best film directors in the business and my life was fruitful, but I always felt an emptiness within me, nothing could fully complete me, money, fame, women, awards. Don't get me wrong I loved my life, I loved my freedom and my lavish lifestyle, but I came here 3 times a year for 3 glorious weeks to think and bring myself back down to earth….to truly find myself.

*First glance*

As I stepped off my amazing yacht Eclipse I pinched myself, wow I was a lucky bastard, being alone on the water with my yacht simply freed my mind and soul. I felt invigorated and relaxed for the first time in months.

I made my way to the hotel bar and sat down and ordered a bottle of their grandest white wine. I looked around lapping up the beautiful surroundings and there before me she sat, a mirage of beauty, was I dreaming? The most beautiful woman I had ever seen, transparent perfect skin, beautiful brown main of curls and eyes like saucers, which were the most delicious shade of dark brown. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach done a summersault. I had to speak to her, I had to have her, if only for a night, she was glorious and I had to explore her.

I gritted my teeth and made my over to her with my expensive bottle of wine. I sat beside her and her face bemused me. She was very uncomfortable and I had a sneaky feeling that she wanted to be alone, but I didn't care, I needed to speak to her and get to know her. I gave her my biggest smile and introduced myself to her. We talked for 2 hours and the conversation was easy, her name was Isabella and she was the most beautiful creature I had ever bestowed. She was an estate agents for the elite and she oozed class, sex and beauty. I just wanted to be inside her, my heart sang with every word she spoke.

The evening came to an end due to Bella's full body massage she had arranged. Oh what I would have done to have given her a massage, my dick got hard with the thought of it and I had to regain my focus.

I went back to my room and couldn't get this beautiful creature out of my head. I decided to live for the moment and write her a note asking to meet me that evening. I was so nervous when I slipped it under her door and ran as fast as I could back to my room. I felt so naked and vulnerable, no-one had ever had this impact on me. I could comprehend what was happening to me, the lust and want I had for this woman, Bella…oh I loved the name, it rolled off my tongue with ease, she was perfection.

I waited at the bar, waited and willed her to come through the doors. My heart sank to my feet when 9.45pm approached and there was still no sign of her. I waited anxiously until 10.30pm and walked with heavy legs back to my room feeling totally gutted and rejected.

I tossed and turned all night, her face kept flashing before my eyes. How much I wanted to erase her, but I couldn't, she was etched in my brain and no-matter what how much I tried, her beauty wouldn't free me.

I woke up feeling tired and angry, my immediate thought, "why had this woman done this to me?" No-one had ever said no to my advances. How dare she make me feel this way, stupid, worthless, confused. I would have to ignore her, get this woman out of my mind if it was the last thing I did.

A thought came into my head, maybe I should have told her the truth, impressed her with whom I was. Instead I lied and told her I lived in Chicago, partial truth, I was born in Chicago. I wondered what her reaction would have been if I had told her that I was the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood, one of the youngest and best directors of the moment, Oscar awards, endless magazine covers. She obviously had not recognized me, to which I was thankful.

I had decided to tell her that I worked behind the scenes in movies. I wanted to see if I could be liked for being me, not my wealth and fame. Maybe I should have told her the truth. I may have had in her my bed last night, damn it, this woman was driving me mad with the if's and buts. I had a plan of attack and I was going to use it, without delay. Edward Cullen always got what he wanted, I smiled to myself, yes he sure did.

I walked over to my window and looked out into the beautiful blue ocean, my body froze, there she was in the sea, the sun glistening on her pale skin, looking deliciously divine. My dick twitched and heat rushed to my crotch. Suddenly, she rose from the water in the tiniest bikini, she had a body to die for, amazing cream toned skin and curved in all the right places. I needed to have this woman, it was now my goal to be inside her, feel her every curve. I wouldn't rest until she was in my bed. My plan of attack would succeed, she would be "mine" if only for one night, that would be enough, I couldn't fail, I wouldn't fail, I didn't fail..fact!

BPOV

As I sat at the table eating my Caesar salad and enjoying the delicious sex on the beach cocktail someone caught my eye. Edward was sitting with a very beautiful blonde sexy lady at the bar enjoying champagne, they were touching and flirting outrageously with each other. My stomach slumped to my knees and my face began to burn crimson. As I watched disappointment flooded me. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I watched this beautiful man touch the goddess. I also felt a pang of satisfaction that I had rejected him, he was obviously a player and for that, I give myself a well earned pat on the back.

Edward Cullen glanced over at me and gave me the sexiest crooked smile ever, his white teeth shone in the sun and his glorious bronze messy hair screamed sex. I ignored him and rimmed my glass with my finger.

Damn, enough of his stupid games, he would not get to me. I swiftly stood up and walked gracefully to my sun lounger perched on the glorious white sand. I lay down and buried myself if my book "Remember Me".

The waiter served me cocktails throughout the day and I felt rather tipsy when I made my way back to my room. To my surprise, as I made my way back to my room I glanced at the hotel bar and seen Edward Cullen sitting alone. I scurried passed avoiding eye contact as his eyes burned into the back of my head.

As I approached my room, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around, and was shocked to see Edward behind me, looking very sheepish. He approached me as I moved to open my door. "Isabella can I speak to you about something?" I flew around and faced him "what?" I snapped. "Please would you join me to dinner tonight?" he blurted out very quickly. I could sense how nervous he was and his eyes never met mine. I looked him in the eyes and mouthed the words "No way" and then I unleashed the following words "your blonde goddess not available for evenings? Seriously, I don't think so, I would rather dine with the sharks than a womanizer like you" I smacked my mouth shut reeling from what had just shot out of my mouth. Edward looked up from his dark lashes and his emerald green eyes bore into mine, the hurt evident. Within a blink of an eye he was gone, moving swiftly along the corridor, shoulders slumped, he didn't look back.

I lay on my large, comfortable bed, my heart beating hard in my chest. I felt so cruel for what I had just said, it was not like me at all to lose it, maybe Jacob and Jess had altered me forever.

The hurt was so raw and I couldn't allow myself to trust anybody, especially a beautiful womanizer like Edward Cullen. He would rip out my heart and stamp on it and I simply couldn't allow myself even a sniff of a holiday fling.

I just didn't have the strength anymore. I needed to be alone. I kept telling myself this over and over in my mind, blanking out the beautiful image that betrayed my thoughts…Edward Cullen's face appearing in all it's glory, those tortured eyes. I blinked my eyes repeatedly until the image left my thoughts.

I switched on the TV, Pride & Prejudice was playing. I watched it with intrigue and all the hurt, anguish and pain left my body (temporary) whilst I lost myself in the romantic, beautiful story of true love.

I decided to have an early night and not venture out tonight. If I was truthful I didn't watch to see Edward in the arms of the blonde beauty. I had taken enough knocks in the last few months and this view would only add to the salt in my open wounds.

The following morning I woke to the sound of the beautiful ocean. The view from my window was serene, if only I could stay here forever and never go back and face the disaster that was my life in gloomy Seattle.

As I looked across the bar beautiful green eyes met mine and my instant reaction was to smile, those eyes quickly glanced at the floor and left my gaze. Sadness overcame me and I felt so guilty for the way I reacted yesterday. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I could trust again, I didn't know Edward Cullen enough to judge, could I let him in on a friendship level? I had to admit it had been lonely on the Island. I had enjoyed the serenity but I had thoroughly enjoyed his company. I owed it to myself to give him a chance.

I quickly dressed and put on my floral summer dress and flip flops, tying my hair in a loose ponytail. I counted to 10 and made my way down to the hotel bar. I felt nervous and embarrassed at my reaction to Edward yesterday. I approached him confidently but he remained very subdued, smiling lightly but looking away as I spoke to him. "Hi, did you have a good evening last night?" - "ok" he muttered and continued staring into space, ignoring me. "I..I'm sorry for last night, it was very rude of me and I didn't mean to insult you in any way, can I buy you breakfast?" Edward looked up at me with a shocked expression across his face. "No way" he swiped, "I prefer to eat alone". Deep red spread across my face, chest and shoulders, and traitorous tears pricked my eyes. I needed to get away, fast..I swiftly ran towards the toilet, hoping and praying that Edward had not noticed my outburst.

I calmed myself in the toilet, taking deep breathes and prepared myself to face the world again. As I reached the toilet door, Edward stood with his head leaning back against the wall stirring at the sky. I coughed and caught his attention, he quickly glanced at me and I could see sincerity in those breathtaking green eyes…"Bella, I am so sorry I..I didn't mean to hurt you, please let me make it up to you." He then spluttered out.."I will be on my best behavior, please let me prove to you that I am a nice guy". I hesitated for what seemed like an age, fighting myself, fighting right and wrong, fighting my fears, "okay" I blurted out "meet me here at 7pm and you can show me some of the beauty on the Island".

I excused myself and headed back to my room, once again crying a hurricane of tears and gasping for breath. I once again was unable to shed the pain in my heart, the betrayal was overwhelming when I thought about everything over and over in my brain. The two most important people in my life, falling in love and tossing me away like a piece of rubbish. I had been such a fool, I was a walking disaster. I hated myself.

Eventually, I regained myself and decided that regardless of my aching heart I would enjoy my time with Edward. I needed some good company and hopefully he would prove to be just that. I felt a little excited at the prospect of exploring this amazing place. I planned to look hot for this date. I needed to regain some of my confidence back and appeal to the male species. I told myself my traitors would not win, I would survive this storm….someday!


End file.
